


Feel My Rhythm in Your System

by Farisya



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Like nearly 3k words of it, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, not much, there is a little plot, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farisya/pseuds/Farisya
Summary: Raleigh wakes up to find Chuck gone out of their bed. He goes looking and finds Chuck's made him a Valentine's gift. Porn ensues.This is entirely @inthedrift on Tumblr's fault. Happy Valentine's Day everyone, you're welcome.





	Feel My Rhythm in Your System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthedrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedrift/gifts).



> @inthedrift tagged me on one of those writing prompt things and this is the result. It wasn't going to be porn, I swear, and then...well this happened. 
> 
> My quote prompt was this: “I really want to ask, but I know whatever the answer is, it won’t be as good as what I’m thinking.” 
> 
> Rhi, this is all your fucking fault. Don't you dare say otherwise. 
> 
> Title is from Move Your Body by Sia
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day my darlings. Come bug me on tumblr @farisyatriedtowritefiction and discord yodalmighty#6113

**0530 HRS, 14 February 2027, Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hong Kong China**

Raleigh rolled over and frowned, Chuck wasn’t in bed. He sat up, scraping a hand over his face. Max slept soundly on his specially ordered orthopedic dog bed, poor pup was getting old. He looked around the room, searching for any sign of Chuck’s presence. No light on in the bathroom. Boots and jacket nowhere in sight. 

He rolled out of bed and reached down to scratch Max’s belly. The bulldog looked around for his master and whined softly at Raleigh when he didn’t see him. He got to his feet and waddled to the door, pulling his leash from the hook and giving Raleigh a plaintive look. 

“Yeah, alright, buddy. Let’s go find him.” Raleigh quickly changed clothes, his old sweater a welcome barrier to the chill of the Shatterdome in February. 

Max snuffled happily as Raleigh hooked up his leash and immediately set his nose to the floor once he closed the door. Raleigh kept a loose hold on the leash and let Max sniff Chuck out. The few people they encountered in the halls left Raleigh alone, simply waving or smiling, as they travelled the halls. 

Eventually, they neared the Jaeger bay and Raleigh pulled on Max’s leash so the dog would stay closer to him. The J-Techs were hard at work building the new generation of Jaegers and Max was liable to get himself in trouble if he got too close to the work crews. The dog huffed at him and whined when Raleigh stopped to give the massive room a once over. 

“What? I don’t see him. You sure Chuck’s here, Max?”

If a dog could roll his eyes, it would be Max. Anything raised by Hansens was liable to acquire such skills. Raleigh clicked his tongue and let Max continue to lead the way. 

“Raleigh!” Mako’s voice echoed, as they rounded the corner of a Mark VI’s left foot. “You are up early. Good morning, Max.” 

The newly minted Vice-Marshal hopped down from her perch overseeing the installation of the Jaeger’s hydraulics. She gave her drift partner a stiff hug and then dropped down to smother Max with love. 

“Woke up and Chuck was nowhere to be found.” Raleigh smiled down at her. “We’re on a mission to find him.” 

“Oh,” Mako suddenly looked everywhere but at her best friend. “Perhaps you should go back. It is your day off. I’m sure Chuck will return soon.” 

Raleigh stared down his best friend, the one person who understood him implicitly. The one person who couldn’t lie to him worth shit. “Mako—”

“No, do not ask me. I promised.” 

“You promised what?” Raleigh asked, eyes narrowing. 

“No. You do not scare me Raleigh Becket. I will say nothing more.” 

Mako returned his glare with one of her own. Raleigh tried to hold it, but Mako would always terrify him so he sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Please?”

He thought he had her then, the puppy dog eyes usually broke her faster than anything. But, surprisingly, she stood straighter and pointed at his face. “Those eyes will not work on me today, Raleigh. I made a promise and I will not tell you anything.” 

Raleigh laughed. “Okay, okay, fine. I’m not going back to sleep. Can’t now. So, you need any help?”

“No,” Mako eyed him carefully. She knew him best and such an easy forfeit was unlike him. “I suggest you go to the Kwoon or the cafeteria. It is your day off.” 

“Aww, Mako, come on. You know I hate having nothing to do.” 

“And I do not care. Go!” She shooed him away with one last kiss to Max’s head. 

He begrudgingly tugged on Max’s leash and headed for the helipad. Max sniffed around the jumphawks, peeing on three. Satisfied his territory was marked, he pulled Raleigh back inside and towards the cafeteria. 

Max followed dutifully as Raleigh filled his tray, woofing happily when one of the cooks tossed him a few carrots. He caught them all midair and then trotted behind Raleigh to one of the corner tables. He whined until Raleigh pulled him up onto the bench and set his bowl of kibble and vegetables in front of him for breakfast. 

Raleigh ate slowly, eyes on the graveyard shift as they filtered in for their post-shift breakfasts and dinners. A few stopped by to say hello or give Max a pet and a treat, but most everyone left him alone. Raleigh stayed in the Dome most of the time. Too many people outside wanted too much from him. Chuck was the same. 

Their chosen isolation was one of the reasons they’d first started spending time together. Once Chuck was released from medical after Pitfall, he, Raleigh, and Mako were kept on partial quarantine in their quarters until the docs were sure they were over the radiation exposure.

Mako went right to work, bent over her tablet and on video chat with Tendo as they designed the new Jaegers. Chuck, surprisingly, spent a lot of his time helping her, running simulations from his rooms. Mako endured a week of Raleigh moping around before she pushed him down the hall to Chuck’s suite, Herc had been kicked out by the docs, and told him to help the grumpy Australian run the simulations. 

There was a lot of fighting and snark and begrudging respect for the month they were locked up together. Afterwards, Raleigh just never left and Chuck didn’t kick him out. They had a routine. Every time the press demanded the presence of the Heroes of the Breach, the two of them silently agreed to stay next to each other. Mako was much more adept at handling herself, deflecting questions about Stacker’s death with ease. She and Herc ran interference for Raleigh and Chuck. 

After the first flurry of public appearances, they both flat out refused to do all but the most important events. Instead, they spent most of their time sparring in the Kwoon and hopping in the simulators to test the engineer’s designs. The Dome became a sanctuary for them. 

For months, they spent most days in each other’s company. They worked, ate, and hung out together, forming a friendship that surprised Mako and Herc. They still fought constantly, but there was no hate, no rage in their words or fists anymore. 

Raleigh caught himself staring at the column of Chuck’s throat one night as he laughed at the movie they were watching. It hit him like a punch from a Cat V, he was attracted to this asshole. Chuck turned his head, pointing at the screen, and froze. Whatever he saw on Raleigh’s face rendered the normally talkative Australian speechless. 

It took a week, a lot of lingering glances, and one particularly terrifying talk with Herc, before Raleigh found himself cornered in one of the halls outside LOCCENT. Chuck pushed him against the wall, a hand cupping his jaw, and stared him down. Raleigh didn’t react for a long moment. Finally, he licked his lips and as Chuck’s eyes darted down to track the move, he pushed his hips into the younger man. Chuck managed a choked, “Fuck.” 

Before he could react, Raleigh spun them and slammed Chuck against the wall, kissing him soundly. If Tendo hadn’t come round the corner and dropped his mug at the sight of Raleigh with Chuck’s legs wrapped around his hips, he was sure they would’ve fucked in the hallway. 

That was nearly two years ago now. Raleigh picked Max’s bowl up and then lifted his arm so the dog could drop half into his lap. He absentmindedly rubbed the dog’s belly, slowly finishing his breakfast. He was back to eating a normal amount. Five years of rations had done a number on his system. 

As he shared his last piece of bacon with Max, Raleigh smiled, remembering Chuck’s absolute fury when he and Mako told him how shitty the rations really were. The Australian led a one-man campaign in the media forcing the world’s governments to address the rationing system and the quality of the food. He never brought up Raleigh’s time chasing the Wall for work, but he still took it personally every time he saw Raleigh blanch at the sight of a banquet. 

Breakfast finished, Raleigh hauled Max up and took care of their dishes. Max waited patiently, then pulled on his leash as soon as Raleigh turned to leave. The dog sniffed the floor again, and set off through the halls. He liked Raleigh, but he wanted his master. 

Dog and Ranger circled the fourth floor, then the fifth before Max ran for the lift in the east corner. By now, most of the Dome was awake, and the lift was filled with personnel. Raleigh gamely took the giggled suggestion from a J-Tech that he should head for the basement, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Most of the Dome seemed inordinately invested in the success of his and Chuck’s relationship. 

Max pulled him out of the lift, woofing impatiently, as the doors opened. Raleigh jogged to keep up with him. The bulldog navigated the maze of hallways, nose planted to the ground, with purpose. Rounding a corner, the dog suddenly stopped and Raleigh had to jump over him to avoid tripping. 

“Whoa, Max. What is it buddy?” 

The dog barked at a closed door. Raleigh looked between it and the bulldog before trying the handle. It opened and he barely kept Max from darting through the doorway. He’d never been in this part of the Dome, most of these rooms were storage. There was no telling what kind of junk would be laying around in here and there was no fucking way he was gonna let Max get hurt. 

He kept a hand tight on the leash and ventured inside. It was dark, but Raleigh could see a light further inside. Max pulled hard and he let the dog lead them through the shadows, dodging pieces of old Jaegers and shelving units. They pick their way through the collected detritus of ten years of the K-War to find the light source. 

Ranger Charles Hansen, Lieutenant Commander in the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps, youngest Jaeger pilot ever, was huddled over a worktable that absolutely dripped in craft supplies. There was glitter everywhere and an obscene number of paper scraps litter the ground. 

“So, this is where you’d rather be than in bed.” Raleigh finally says, after processing the scene in front of him. It took him a whole minute to remember what day it was. 

Chuck jolted upright and, turning to look at Raleigh, fell off his stool. Max pulled on his leash and Raleigh let go of him. The dog practically jumped on his master, licking his face and sniffing him for injuries as Chuck groaned on the ground. 

Raleigh couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Chuck frowned at him, begrudgingly accepting the offered hand. Raleigh found himself shoved away once Chuck was back on his feet. The ginger scrubbed a hand through his hair, getting glitter everywhere. 

“I really want to ask, but I know whatever the answer is, it won’t be as good as what I’m thinking.” Raleigh smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Um,” Chuck managed, the picture of intelligence. Raleigh took a step towards him and the ginger hurriedly backed up to keep whatever was on the table hidden. “Morning, Ray.” 

Tilting his head, Raleigh let his smile go truly wicked. If Chuck was calling him Ray, he was definitely more flustered than he was letting on. “Morning, Charlie.” 

Chuck groaned. He was fucked. “Okay, look. You don’t get to judge me on this, mate. I was just trying to do something nice. I know how much this month sucks for you and—”

Raleigh stopped his rambling with a kiss. He no longer cared about whatever Chuck was hiding from him. They didn't really talk about Yancy. Not because Raleigh couldn't talk about him, but because they both knew that they lost someone desperately important to them and it fucking hurt. Chuck’s mom, Yancy, they were the acknowledged elephants in every room that the two of them respect and ignore. One of the first things they did after they got together was to visit the graves. Ever since, they silently supported each other on the days when the grief was too much. 

The younger man sighed into the kiss and let Raleigh push him down onto the edge of the table, kicking the toppled stool out of the way. Max, used to his master and Raleigh getting distracted like this, retreated to a corner and settled down for a nap. 

They snogged until Chuck truly couldn't breathe, the younger man pushed Raleigh away to drop his forehead against the soft sweater. He slowed his breathing, glancing behind him to check on his project, and tilted his head up to look at Raleigh. 

The American is practically glowing. Chuck’s breath hitches again at the sight. “So, uh,” His hands scramble behind him and shoves the scrapbook into Raleigh’s hands. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Raleigh stepped back to open the book. The first page is a picture of Raleigh jumping off of Gipsy’s knee, Yancy obviously shouting at him. He remembers it, they were fresh out of the academy and they’d just done a perfect test run in the Mark III. The next few pages are more pictures of Yancy, some with Raleigh in them, one actually with Herc. 

“I, uh, asked the old man to help me find pictures. Apparently Scott took that one while you guys were drunk after the Manila drop.” Chuck blushed under the weight of Raleigh’s stare. He gestures for Raleigh to continue flipping. 

The next few pages are all of Raleigh and Mako. This, apparently, was where all the glitter came into play, probably at Mako’s insistence. There are snapshots of them in their drivesuits, coming out of the conn-pod after the double event, in the med-bay after Pitfall, at Stacker’s memorial, all of them show the two pilots holding hands or touching. Raleigh remembers every one, remembers the feeling of finally having someone in his head again, someone he trusted implicitly. Four more pages are filled with him and Mako, all of them showing the two of them healing after the Breach closed. 

Tendo appeared next, Herc and Max too. Sasha and Aleksis take up four whole pages. The Mark I pilots barely survived drowning in Victoria Harbour. Sasha managed to wrestle free of her harness and pull Aleksis out. She then somehow swam to shore, lugging her unconscious husband the whole way. Once medical cleared them for visitors, the Kaidonovskys were practically permanent fixtures in Raleigh’s room. 

Raleigh glanced up at the first picture of Chuck. The younger man was blushing furiously, but watching him raptly. Unable to resist the sight, Raleigh ducked in to kiss him soundly before returning to his book. In total, Chuck has managed to find enough pictures of them to fill ten pages. Every picture shows them facing down the world together or hiding from it, in their own way. Some of them are just of Chuck staring at Raleigh, seemingly confused by the other man. Others are of Raleigh smiling at Chuck as the Australian obviously rips into someone.

He finally closed the book, a bit overwhelmed, and tucked it under his arm. “So, uh, you like it?” Chuck asked. 

Chuck frowned when Raleigh didn’t answer immediately. He flinched when Raleigh grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the entrance. Max appeared as they picked their way through, and Raleigh doesn’t respond to any of Chuck’s questions. 

Eventually, Chuck realized they were headed back to the Ranger quarters and settled down. Raleigh still held his arm like he might run away. Once they’re in sight of their bunk, Raleigh veered to the left and knocked on Herc’s door. The Marshal opened it, surprised, and Raleigh shoved Max inside with no warning. Chuck shrugged apologetically at his father as Raleigh dragged him down the hall. 

Once inside their own bunk, Chuck finds himself pinned to the door and Raleigh practically mauling him. He is utterly surprised, but he’d never complain about such behavior. After a moment of inaction, his hands deftly stripped Raleigh of his jumper. 

Raleigh responded by pushing Chuck against the door again and ripping his t-shirt off. Chuck gaped at him, long enough for Raleigh to suck a spectacular hickey onto his left pec, before he shoved his boyfriend back again. The fucking Seppo raised an eyebrow at him as Chuck shrugged off the torn shirt. 

“What?” 

“You really liked the book.” Chuck said, breathing heavily. His hands dropped to Raleigh’s waist, unbuckling his belt. “I did good.” 

The smirk that crossed Raleigh’s face was truly obscene. Chuck shoved his trousers down and gripped Raleigh’s cock tightly. The blond gasped, dropping his head to Chuck’s chest. Grinning, Chuck slowly pushed Raleigh backwards until he leaned against the desk. He tucked a hand under Raleigh’s chin and forced him to look at him. 

“I love you.” 

Raleigh’s eyes went wide, his pupils blown. It’s been nearly two years and they’ve never said that to each other. Oh, they both know it, know this is it for them, but they’ve never said it. Chuck smiled softly at him. 

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you love me, too. Just felt right.” Chuck grinned. 

Still stunned, Raleigh choked on air, reaching to pull Chuck in for a kiss. The Australian smiled into it and broke away to drop to his knees. All thought seeped out of his ears as Chuck sucked him down. His tongue danced mercilessly across the head and slit of his cock. Before he could do anything other than catch his breath, Chuck’s nose buried itself against his pelvis as he took him completely. 

“Oh, fuck, god, Chuck.” Raleigh stammered. He let one hand snap out to grab Chuck’s hair, needing contact as he sucked his brains out through his dick. His other hand gripped the edge of the desk hard enough to hurt and he tried desperately to keep his hips still so he wouldn’t choke Chuck. “Please, fuck, Chuck, babe, if you keep that up—” 

Chuck pulled off abruptly as Raleigh dissolved into a series of helpless moans. He ripped Raleigh’s boots off and shoved his trousers off completely, giving the other man a second to catch his breath. Satisfied, this wasn’t going to end too soon, he nuzzled Raleigh’s cock again, sucking it down one more time before Raleigh hauled him up and shoved him against the desk. 

“You,” Raleigh breathed against Chuck’s neck as he roughly stripped him of his own trousers and boots. “You,” He repeats again, leaving bite marks across Chuck’s chest. “Are the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

The breath that leaves Chuck is less because Raleigh suddenly pressed two slick fingers against his asshole, and more because he knows Raleigh means it. The thought smugly crosses his mind that he’s glad he ranked higher than Mako, and then Raleigh crooked his fingers just right and Chuck broke down into a helpless moan. Raleigh chased the sound with his mouth, pushing Chuck back so he could lean forward and take his cock into his mouth. 

In this position, Chuck could do little more than hang on to the edge of the desk or Raleigh. So he did that, clutching desperately onto the still-too-long-for-regulation blond hair or those broad shoulders. As Raleigh added a third finger, and purposefully grazed his prostate on every slow pull out, he clamped his hand to the desk and practically sobbed. Nearly two years and it was always this good, this mind-blowing. _Always._

Eventually, the dual stimulation started to get to him and he let out a broken moan. “Ray, Rah, Raleigh, you gotta stop. Please.” 

Raleigh ignored him, eyes darting up to catch Chuck’s gaze. He pushed all the way down, swallowing around Chuck and pushed his pinky in alongside his other fingers. Chuck managed to hold on for three more drags across his prostate and then he was coming down Raleigh’s throat. 

As his cock pulsed one last time, Raleigh pulled back, a smug smile on his face. Chuck frowned down at him, panting hard. “You goddamned asshole.” 

“Oh, but you _love me.”_ Raleigh teased. Chuck’s cock twitched at how rough his voice sounded. That and the fingers still buried in his ass. Raleigh noticed, of course he noticed. “Looks like you’ve got another one in you.” 

The fingers disappeared and Chuck was going to ignore that he could ever make a sound like that as Raleigh manhandled him off the desk and bent him over it. Chuck was glad the desk top was cool, because Raleigh draped his body over him and slowly pushed his cock inside. The fucking Seppo was always cold, said it was because he was born and raised in Alaska, but when they had sex, god it was like pressing against a fucking volcano. 

“Ah!” Chuck shouted as Raleigh bottomed out. “Fuck! Slow, please!” 

He was too sensitive. This was too soon. Raleigh leaned up and bit his ear. “No.” 

Chuck tensed and reached back for one of Raleigh’s hands as the other man pounded into him. The desk was thankfully too short for his cock to do anything but hang, he _did not_ want that level of chafing. As Raleigh nailed his prostate over and over, though, he found himself whimpering. If he was coming again then he needed a helping hand. Raleigh had his hands pinned to the desk. 

“Rals, Raleigh, love, please, _touch me.”_ Raleigh grunted and pulled out. Chuck pounded a fist against the desk, wobbling upright. “What the fuck, you goddamned fucking—”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his tirade before Raleigh was flipping him over, most of the things still left on the desk flying off in the process as Chuck flailed. He dropped onto the stool and pulled Chuck down onto his lap. His hands slid up Chuck’s sides, caressing his lover’s sweating body. Chuck held back a moan as Raleigh’s hands wrapped gently around his head and pulled him into a kiss. His own arms draped across Raleigh’s shoulders and he forgot about the desperate need to come for a solid minute as they held each other. 

One of Raleigh’s hands finally drifted down and he lined up with Chuck’s opening again, sliding home with a muffled grunt. Chuck was still kissing him. The younger man spread his legs a bit wider and planted his feet on the floor. Raleigh braced himself and Chuck rolled his hips slowly. 

They built up a slow, deep rhythm that dragged Chuck’s cock between their bodies, hands grasping at each other. Chuck barely let Raleigh catch his breath as he snogged him senseless. He kept rolling his hips, letting Raleigh’s cock brush against his prostate on every push. Raleigh let him control the pace, smiling into every kiss and generally radiating happiness. 

Chuck was glad he’d come once already as he pressed against Raleigh, trying to get closer. He could come like this, with just the leisurely, satisfying press of their hips, and he knew Raleigh would too. It would take time, but it was always earth-shattering when they took it this slow. Raleigh pulled away, gasping as Chuck ground down hard and touched their foreheads together. His hand wound into Chuck’s hair and he squeezed until he could see the other man’s eyes. 

“I love you.” Raleigh’s free hand drifted between them to grasp Chuck’s cock. “Now, come for me. Please, babe, come for me. _Now.”_

Gasping, Chuck pushed down once, twice, three times and came again. Raleigh choked back a sob, letting Chuck’s clenching muscles pull him over the edge. He let his orgasm wash over him, pulling Chuck in close. His hands drifted into Chuck’s hair and he kissed him desperately. It was always like this for them, he hoped that never changed. He didn’t think he could bear it. 

They stayed on the stool until their skin began to cool and Chuck’s calves started cramping. Raleigh helped a wobbly Chuck into the bathroom and they washed each other gently, pausing to snog each other senseless as soap drifted down their bodies. 

Once they were dried off and dressed in loose pajama pants, Raleigh pushed Chuck back down onto the bed and picked up his scrapbook from where it fell on the floor. He let Chuck tuck him into his side and started looking at the pictures again. Chuck’s fingers ran through his hair as Raleigh told him stories behind some of the pictures. As he reached the end of the book, where Chuck appeared, Raleigh faltered. 

“What is it?” Chuck whispered against his temple. 

“Just, I meant it. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

Chuck huffed. “Yeah, well, I am amazing.”

The book hit the floor as Raleigh rolled them and pinned Chuck to the bed. “I mean it. Mako is, god, she’s not Yancy, but she’s the other half of my soul. You, you’re my heart. If I didn’t have you, I think I’d have slipped right back over the edge into depression a long time ago. You stopped me from doing that.” 

“I,” Chuck faltered under Raleigh’s bright blue eyes. “I don’t know what to say to that.”   
Raleigh smiled at him. “You’ve already said the exact right thing.” 

“I did?” Chuck couldn’t help his incredulous tone. 

“You did. You said you loved me.” 

Chuck’s smile was blinding. He rolled Raleigh over and kissed him. The helpless whimper Raleigh let loose at the contact made him pull back and look down. Sure enough, Raleigh’s cock was twitching to life. Chuck grinned wickedly back up at the other man. 

“Again? Really?” 

“Oh, just fuck me already.” Raleigh groused. 

“I love you.” Chuck whispered as he reached out to the bedside table for lube. Four orgasms weren’t unheard of with Raleigh involved, but he had a feeling he could go for five and set a new record. He pulled Raleigh’s pajamas off and pressed a slick finger into him. 

\-----

Herc paused outside Raleigh and Chuck’s bunk, Max in tow, as it neared dinner time. They’d been holed up in their room all day. He started to knock on the door when he distinctly heard Raleigh urging Chuck to fuck him harder. 

The Marshal took a deep breath and stepped back, looking up at the ceiling and trying to scrub his brain. It was bad enough he and Chuck were drift partners, but to hear it was an entirely different story. He started to curse his life under his breath when he heard them exchange some very breathy, but clear, “I love yous.” 

He shook his head, smiling now, and set off towards the cafeteria. It was Valentine’s Day after all, and it was obvious Chuck’s scrapbook idea went over well. There was no need to interrupt the boys. Not for a while at least. He’d tell the kitchen to keep something warm for them and send a message to Chuck and Raleigh’s tablets. One of them would check their messages when they came up for air.


End file.
